La Bomba
by MikariStar
Summary: Maximus le dice Minimus que se encargue de que la bomba no explote. Minimus no la encuentra y no logra comunicarse para preguntar donde está así que le pide ayuda a Betty para buscarla.


Maximus le dice Minimus que se encargue de que la bomba no explote. Minimus no la encuentra y no logra comunicarse para preguntar donde está, así que le pide ayuda a Betty para buscarla.

La Bomba

Maximus IQ acababa de terminar sus compras en el centro comercial para villanos o sea el mercado negro en forma de mol. Esta vez decidió ir solo por si acaso se encontraba alguna gatita que Minimus no hiciera el mal tercio. No fue así, pero al menos le fue bien en sus compras. No necesitaría a su asistente para cargar nada ya que las armas de destrucción masiva serian enviadas a su casa.

El gato villano se dirigió a una de las salidas, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal. Afuera llovía a cantaros. "Pero si cuando llegue hacia mucho sol. Menos mal que vine preparado y me traje la sombrilla." Aunque la verdad era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. "Acabo de acordarme que deje la sombrilla en la nave." Claro eso siempre pasa que uno se lleva la sombrilla y luego la deja en el auto, o en este caso en la nave espacial. "Pues no pienso mojarme," Maximus decidió entretenerse por el centro comercial hasta que dejara de llover. "Creo que esto va para largo rato." Pero afortunadamente el centro comercial para villanos contaba con una sala de cine donde se presentaban películas en las que los malos ganaban. Seguramente si se iba a ver una película ya para cuando terminara, abría dejado de llover. Así que Maximus tomo su celular y llamó a su asistente, Minimus, de inmediato para informarle que llegaría mas tarde de lo esperado.

"Hola," saludo Minimus al contestar el teléfono. "Usted se a comunicado a la estación espacial de Maximus IQ o sea su guarida secreta. Maximus no se encuentra en estos momentos, le habla su asistente Minimus PU. Si desea dejarle un mensaje, reclamo, insulto, orden de arresto o cualquier comentario, hágalo después del tono bip!"

"¿Minimus porque contestas el teléfono de esa manera?" Preguntó Maximus algo molesto.

"Hay pero si es usted su maldad. Es que accidentalmente borré la grabación que tenia el contestador automático cuando estaba haciendo bromas por teléfono," explico Minimus, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

"Con que por eso llegaba tan alta la cuenta del teléfono! Ya hablaremos de esto luego. Llegaré más tarde de lo esperado, cuida a mi mascota y asegúrate de que no explote la bomba. Ya me voy que a empezar la película." Maximus colgó el celular, la señorita de la taquilla lo estaba matando con la mirada por estar demorando la fila hablando por su celular, en lugar de pedir el boleto de una vez.

"Si su maldad lo que usted diga jefe," dijo Minimus, pero luego salio un sonidito conocido del teléfono. "Me ha colgado el desgraciado, que mala educación!" Minimus habló con su cara de enojo, luego su cara volvió a la normalidad. "Mejor voy a hacer lo que me mandó porque ya se que vine enojado por mis llamadas de broma, mejor será no empeorar la situación. Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Ah si, cuidar a esa extraña criatura engreída que tiene por mascota. Qué era lo otro? Ya recuerdo, que no explote la bomba." Minimus iba caminando tranquilamente cuando se detuvo a pensar. "La bomba? La bomba! Pero si yo no se donde está!"

Minimus fue corriendo al teléfono a llamar a Maximus, pero únicamente recibió un mensaje grabado. "Lo siento en este momento el celular que usted ha llamado no tiene señal o se encuentra apagado," dijo la voz de la operadora.

"Rayos! Y ahora que voy a hacer?" Se preguntó Minimus con desesperación. Claro, tenía que ser que Maximus apagara su celular en el momento más crítico. "¡Bernadette, Bernadette auxilio!" Minimus fue corriendo gritando a la cocina, donde se encontraba la chef.

Bernadette cocinaba alegremente mientras cantaba. Claro que no le pareció nada agradable que la interrumpiera. "Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que acabas de enterarte que de que aquí hay una bomba o algo así."

"Es que si la hay!" Gritó Minimus casi sin aliento de tanto pánico. "Maximus me encargo que no la dejara explotar, pero no se donde está y no logro comunicarme para preguntarle."

"Pero si la bomba explotá destruirá la cocina y también mis sabrosas galletas que están en el horno!" Exclamó Bernadette preocupada.

"Sin mencionar que moriremos," comentó Minimus con sarcasmo. Solo a una chef se le ocurría pensar en galletas en un momento como este.

"Rápido, llama a los guardianes galácticos, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar la bomba!" Dijo Bernadette.

"Pero el jefe se enojara si le pedimos ayuda a los buenos," advirtió Minimus.

"Qué prefieres, que se enoje o que nos morimos?" Insistió Bernadette con desespero.

"Creo que tienes razón," admitió Minimus y rápidamente llamo a los guardianes galácticos.

El Almirante Degill sabía que aunque fueran villanos, era su deber ayudarlos, así que de inmediato envió a la chica humana Atómica Betty, el marciano Sparky y el robot X-5 a encontrar y desactivar la supuesta bomba.

Al llegar, los guardianes galácticos se dieron cuenta de que la bomba no podía ser rastreada, así que comenzaron a buscarla por todas partes. Acabaron virando al revés el lugar y la bomba no aparecía. "Maximus tiene muchas cosas aquí pero no hay bomba. Estas seguro de que te dijo que estaba aquí?"

"Si, eso fue lo que dijo. Tiene que estar aquí!" Minimus se ponía más nervioso cada segundo, pues la bomba podía explotar en cualquier momento.

"Pero si ya llevamos más de dos horas buscándola y no aparece," dijo Sparky. "Además yo tengo hambre."

"Tu siempre tienes hambre," dijo X-5. "No será que quieren distraernos en lo que Maximus comete algún crimen?"

"No, no eso! Lo prometo por mi honor de villano que estoy diciendo la verdad," insistió Minimus.

Justamente en ese momento, llegó Maximus y su macota corrió a recibirlo. "Allí está mi bebe. Me echaste de menos, verdad? Yo también." Era bastante gracioso ver a un gato extraterrestre con otro gato menos evolucionado de origen terrestre como mascota.

"Valla que mucho consiente Maximus a su mascota," comento Sparky seguido de un estornudo, pues es alérgico a los gatos de poca evolución como los de la Tierra.

"Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa?" Gritó Maximus muy enojado.

"Deberías agradecernos que estamos ayudando a Minimus a buscar la bomba que tu le encargaste," contestó Betty.

"Pero si la bomba está allí," Maximus señalo a una bomba que estaba flotando cerca del techo, se refería a un globo con helio. Maximus saltó y alcanzó la cuerda de la bomba. "Aquí está la bomba, sana y salva, no se porque tanto alboroto." Claro que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y con ganas de estrangular a Maximus por haberles hecho pasar ese susto.

Fin

Eso le pasa por no explicar las cosas con claridad. XD Disclaimer, No soy dueña de Atomic Betty.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
